Object Lessons
These are visual based teaching, where you use an everyday object and/or Gospel illusion to visually teach a Bible truth to kids. Trust a Cup Buy this Gospel illusion that has a bug on a string with a washer at the end of the string. Illustrate that trust is not holding on, but in letting go (in this case, letting go of the washer at the end of the string). See (Prov 3:5-6) Coloring Book Buy this Gospel illusion that has a coloring book, that depending on how you flip through it the pages will be all blank, outlines of Bible pics or all colored in. J.O.Y. Box A box made from folded paper showing that J.O.Y. comes from putting Jesus first, Others second, and You last (based on the great commandments). Each side has the following words: Joy, Jesus, Others, You, 1st, 3rd. Can make a game having kids rotate the box in order. Payday Use a "Payday" chocolate bar to illustrat Roman 6:23 "For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord." Many Ways to God Talk about how people say there are many ways to get rid of hiccups (go through a list like drinking water upsied down...), but my favorite way is breath into a paper bag. But, I have found that none of them really work the paper bag. Well, the Bible says there is only one way to heaven, and that way is Jesus. God's School Supplies Go through a list of regular school supplies and attatch Bible truthes to each object. Suggestions - ruler (God's Word is our standard, we can just change it the way we feel) - glue (Jesus is a friend who sticks closer than a brother)... Dollar Bill Constant Value Take a $20 bill, crush it up, talk trash to it, stomp on it, insult it, spit on it.... and ask who still wants the dollar bill. Everybody still wants it because money is still money, and no matter what you have been through, spit on, insulted, stepped on.... you are still a child of God. No matter what happens to you, you are still a child of God. A $20 dollar bill is never worthless no matter what you say, and you are still are a child of God no matter what! Even if this $20 has been through what almost no other $20 bills have had to do... but it's still a $20 bill. Paper Airplane to Heaven or Hell Take a paper airplane and make different tears as you tell a story about some mean boys who picked on another boy off pieces of the airplane so that they spell "hell" and still the letters on a backwards strip of duct tape. Take the second paper airplane and talk about how bad the other boy felt when the kids picked on him, but he chose to trust in God. Then open the second paper airplane and it will be in the shape of a cross. Video of other options Clean Heart, Clean Mouth Take two cups that look the same and are NOT see-thru. Make one very dirty from about 1inch from the mouth of the cup down. Have a volunteer stand about 10ft back and ask which cup is clean (they can't see, they both look clean). Then as they walk closer, the get closer to the "mouth" of the cup, they can see. If you want to see what is in people's hearts, get closer to their mouth (listen to what they say). Quick and easy Wiki tutorial How You Can Help To buy DVD's or supplies for many object lessons found on this page, got to www.taschministries.com